Mission of Love
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: MrsLeaMorgan: So Caroline is married to Elijah and Klaus to Tatia. And they live each other and have an affair. Klaus and Elijah are siblings. Caroline knew both Klaus and Elijah before they were married and Elijah fell in love with her, proposed her and because Klaus wasn't sure about his feelings for Caroline so he left, but now he wants her back. Five shot, or maybe six shot
1. Chapter 1

A five shot for MrsLeaMorgan

Caroline smiled as she leaned on Klaus's chest admiring the way his muscles felt beneath her smooth hand. She gently stroked the skin as she placed small kisses around the base of his neck. Klaus's arms tighten around her and she could practically feel the smile on his face causing her to let out a small giggle. A moment like this was all she needed. They had been together for three years, not that anyone knew. His parents were cruel. They always told him he wasn't good enough for anybody broken his mind, body and soul. Caroline didn't care about them. She loved Klaus, and even though he has never said it back, she knew he felt the same way. She knew he loved her because of the way he kissed her, the way he held her, the way he comfort her when she was sad, and the way he made love to her. Caroline loved it when he would whisper in her eye all the things he thought of when he saw her. Lust, beauty, passion, and desire, but never love. Caroline knew of his past so she never pressed. How could she? That would be selfish. His parents would never approve of them, they would never approve of anything Klaus did.

Klaus rested on his back running his hand through her shinning blonde her. Caroline Forbes would be the death of him. He really liked her he truly did, but he couldn't shake that feeling that she would never feel the same way. Sure she told him every day that she loved him, but he never thought she actually meant it. After growing up with Mikael and Esther he was certain that no one would ever love him. No matter how much he wanted to believe Caroline something in the back of his head always told him o to believe her. He had fallen. Hard. That last thing her wanted was for him to actually admit it out loud just to find out it was all a lie. To uncover that everything he felt for her was only one-sided and she would never share the same emotions like she claimed. "Hey," Klaus looked down to see her smiling face looking back at him. "my parents are going to start worrying. . . I have to go back home before the notice I'm sneaking out."

Klaus sat up leaning against the pillow as she sat between his legs with the cover covering her bare chest. Her golden main cascaded down her porcelain skin. "Wouldn't want to keep them waiting would we." He smiled as he stepped out the bed and began to get dress.

"Or we can tell them. Tell everyone that you are mine, and I am yours." Caroline said and in a pleading tone as she followed him out the bed.

"You know we can't do that." Klaus said, rolling his eyes. He quickly looked away picked up his shirt that laid on the chair from when Caroline threw it off him.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not ready." Klaus said simply. He began to walk towards the door when a lamp flew by his head and hit the wall beside him. "What in the bloody hell was that for?" He screamed. Klaus looked back and notice the tears and anger mixed in her eyes.

"No! I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of being your little secret. I want to go out with you I want you to hold my hand as we walk down the street. I want you to love me like I love you!" Caroline screamed as she cried her emotions out finally. "It has been three years, why can't we just be together. I love you and-

"That's the problem!" Klaus yelled back holding his hands out in the shape of a cross. "I don't love you." Caroline blinked a few times before shaking her head.

"You don't love me?"

"No."

"But I did everything right, we were happy, weren't you happy?"

"Caroline, I-

"No! You never call me by my name, you always say love." Klaus blinked away the tears and the pain in his heart. He was too emotionally involved and it would never work out for him or her. Mikael and Esther would make sure of it.

"Caroline," He started saying her name in a more forceful tone. "I never loved you. I never will, you're just a kid with the dream of love and thought that someone actually loved you back."

One moment Caroline was by the bed, clenching the cover to her body with tears falling down her face freely and the next, she was in front of Klaus hitting him with all her force. "You lied to me!" She yelled letting the cover fall as she continue to hit him. "You said you would never hurt me." Caroline cried banging on his chest. Klaus took the hits as she cried and tired herself out. She rested her head on his chest with her hands covering her face. All she wanted to do was be how they were 10 minutes ago. "You told me I was beautiful. . ." Caroline slowly looked up and clenched his shirt in her tiny fist. "I gave myself to you. I unpurified myself for you." Klaus roughly grabbed her hands and pushed her away. Doesn't she thing he knew that? Doesn't she know his heart is breaking at every word that he claimed as the truth? Didn't she know that he loved her?

"We can't be together. Not now. Not ever."

Caroline quickly went to him and grabbed his hands between hers and began to sob more than before. "Please, no. Please don't leave me, I need you. I will do what you want. We can keep it a secret and no one has to know."

Klaus finally felt a tear escape his eye. It fell down his cheek in a flaming path. His throat burn as if he had screamed for hours, and her heart would ready to be ripped out her chest. "You can't do anything, Caroline, I don't and will never love you. Get that through you head." Klaus saw as everything in her eyes to that made her bright and strong die. He witness as he became her undoing.

"I never want to see you again, Niklaus Mikaelson." His lip twitched hearing his name past her precious lips. He once told her he hated hearing his name pasted her lips. She did it out of spite. He watched as she quickly got dress and ran out the room. Every bone in his bone yelled at him to go after her. They yelled at him to not let her get away because after tonight he was never going to get her back. He ached to go after her, but if he did it would only cause more pain for her, and more importantly him. He was a monster, a bastard, and fucked up. He was everything Mikael told him. He was everything he hoped he would never be.

* * *

Caroline quietly climbed in her bed room window and threw herself face first in the bed. Sob began to escape her throat. She hugged her teddy bear with all her strength. He gave it to her. He called it her lucky bear, and as long as she had it nothing would ever happen to her. Caroline mentally hit herself. How could she be so naïve? She fell in love with him, and it was epic but as the sun set in and his true colors showed, she was just he fool that go played. After that night she prayed she would never have to see Niklaus Mikaelson ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline laid depressed in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. She laid on her side with her knees pressed against her chest. What had she done? What had he done? She loved him. She needed him, and now it's all gone because she wanted him to admit something he never felt. When did she become so blind? When did it become clear that he never loved her, that he never will. She bit her lip and felt the tears continue to run down her face and a sob escaped her lip.

"Caroline," her mother shouted busting through the door. "stop with the tears. It's been a month of just crying and crying and crying."

Caroline bit her lip and sat up. Her mother wouldn't understand, she doesn't know what it's like to be loved or to be in love. "I'm sorry." She said wiping her tears on her arm.

Liz gave a fake smile and grabbed on to her daughters hand. "Good, you see you are almost 18…a good marrying age." Caroline groaned. Now wasn't the best time to talk about marriage. "Your father and I thought it would be a good job to start with the Mikaelson boy, oh what was his name…"

"Klaus!" Caroline said quickly siting on her knees.

"Oh honey don't make me laugh, he is barely a Mikaelson," her mother laughed and patted her lap. "he isn't even Mikael's son." Caroline was taken back. Klaus never told her that. "Oh his name was Elijah." Caroline lip came up in disgust.

She knew all about Elijah and his past with Klaus's lovers. Katherine, and Hayley. She promised Klaus she would never love Elijah like they had. Even if they weren't together, she wouldn't dare break that promise. "No."

"Caroline just give him a chance." Her mother begged grabbing her hand, but she refused again. "Fine, if you don't go than you have to tell me why you continue this never ending crying." Liz crossed her arms and stood by the bed waiting for the answer she knew she was going to get.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect a second date." Liz smiled and clapped her hands.

"One date, that's fine, that's progress."

* * *

Caroline grunted while her maid pulled the strings of her corset tighter. "Are you ready Caroline." Her mothers voice came from behind the door. "He is already downstairs." She let out a big breath and grabbed the mirror tighter.

"I'm almost ready, I just have to put the dress on."

"Well hurry up." Caroline rolled her eyes and began to let the maid put on her blue dress. Klaus always said she looked beautiful in blue.

Caroline walked gracefully down the stairs, but stopped after her fathers stern voice.

* * *

Bill sat watching Elijah with his hands in his lap. "So Elijah, tell me, what is it that you want with my daughter?"

Elijah was taken back. Liz was the one that wrote him about this date. "I just want to show her a good time."

"I have you know, my daughter is a virgin." Ha, if only he knew.

"Please sir, I didn't mean it in that way." Caroline quickly walked down the rest if the stairs not giving her father a chance to say anything.

"Elijah, are you ready?" Caroline smiled and batted her eye lashes.

"Yes Caroline." Elijah said in a whisper amazed with her beauty that left him almost speechless. "May I say, I have never been so struck with anyone's beauty as I am with your own." Caroline's cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as Elijah spoke softly and pressed his lips softly against her hand.

"Wow you have left me speechless. I don't know what to say." She answered softly pulling her away with a smile.

"Say you are ready to go."

"I am ready." She replied sweetly.

* * *

Elijah talked and talked as Caroline bit at her nails and stared off into the distance. This was bad really bad. Worst than bad. Elijah was Klaus's brother. Her mind was filled with these thoughts as Elijah stared at her. She hadn't notice he stop talking.

"Okay who is he?"

Caroline's eyes snapped up to his. "What?"

"The guy I'm going to have to kill for hurting you." Your brother. Her mind was screaming at her.

"No one. He doesn't even live in town no more."

"Did he leave because y'all broke up or something?"

Caroline shook her head and felt tears in her eyes. "He left because I told him I loved him." She brought her hands to her face and began to sob. "It's all my fault."

Elijah frowned and reached out to grab her hand. "He is a fool for leaving you behind." For the first time in months Caroline gave an genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later.

Caroline stood in front of the sink looking at her pale face in the mirror. She gripped the sink and frowned seeing the bags under her eyes grown darker than the day before.

"Caroline, honey." Elijah called out to her. She sighed and began to tighten her robe. She was tired of living this lie. After the first date Caroline knew she would never truly love Elijah as she did for Klaus. She ran her hands down her face before before exiting the bathroom and entering their bedroom.

"Here I am." She said is a broody tone kicking her feet against the soft carpet.

"Come here my love." He called looking her one in her leg white silky night dress they went to her ankles.

"I should really check on Liam." That was her excuse that give Elijah away from her.

"Our baby is asleep, just let me love you." Elijah begged as he began to kiss her neck and untied her robe. He softly pushed the silk covering off her shoulders and began to let the kisses trail down her neck. Caroline's hands robotically went into his hair as she looked into the mirror in her bed room.

Elijah's naked back was in the reflection with his head tucked in her neck. Her hands were on his shoulders and hair slowly moving them around. She watched him with a emotionless expression as he gently pull on the thin straps of her nightgown.

Soon she stood bare in front of him. He slowly pulled back to look at her and he couldn't contain the smile. She let her lips rise as well.

He gently laid her on the bed and began to caress her body.

She tried to enjoy it but all she could think about was his brother. Klaus used to be the one doing this to her, Klaus used to be the one that made her feel beautiful, Klaus was the one-

She never finish he thought before a loud moan left her mouth. She looked down and was met with the site of his head between her open legs. When did he get down there? When did he lift her legs up on his broad shoulders.

His head bobbed up and down as his flicked through her folds expertly. She roughly balled the covers in her fist and let out an other moan. "Elijah." She whispered letting one hand rest on the top of his head. Her body began to shake as his hand began to roughly rub her clit.

"Harder." She begged and let her hand rest in his and began to help him rub her harder as he continued to flap his tongue through her.

Elijah slowly looked up and watched as her body trembled. One hand was above her head while the other played with her breast. It was a beautiful site.

Caroline let herself smile as she felt herself getting closer and closer to cum. She was right on the edge when Liam's little screams filled throughout the house. Her eyes shot open and tried to sit up but Elijah's hand quickly came up to hold her down.

"Elijah, I need to go get him." She said as he began to come up her body. She could feel his hardness pressed against her once heated core.

"Not yet." He whispered and began to suck on her little nipple.

"Elijah." Caroline whined as Liam's screams got louder. He continued to kiss up her neck and began to slowly push into her. "Elijah, stop." She yelled roughly pushing him off her. Caroline quickly put her robe on and look back and saw Elijah shaking his head and sit up slowly. Before he could get a word out Caroline ran to Liam's room.

She made him a bottle and rocked him gently back to sleep. She put him down and dreaded having to face Elijah.

She walked in the room and saw Elijah sitting on the edge of the bed wearing pants and a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Lijah" she whispered. No answer.

She walked closer to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Elijah, say something." She tried to walk closer to him, but he roughly pushed her on the bed and threw the bottle to the wall causing Caroline to jump and scoot farther in the bed as he stomped towards her. Caroline tried to get away but he roughly grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"You want me to say something fine." He started. "I haven't had sex with you in almost over a year, Caroline, a year."

"Liam needed me-

"Bullshit, you use him as an excuses. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much. One moment were fine, but the next you can't even look at me you are so distance." Elijah yelled letting his breath that smelt of whiskey hit her face. She watched as tears filled his eyes and he slowly let her go dropping to his knees. He pressed his forehead to her stomach and began to cry. "I need my wife back. I need her to love me like I love her."

Caroline stood with tears also going down her face. She let her hand rest on the back of his head. She wasn't what he needed. He needed someone to love him like he loved her, and it kills her knowing that he felt the same way she felt when it came to Klaus. All she ever wanted to hear him say was exactly want Elijah would, but still it was never the same.

Caroline slowly pulled away from him and began to untie her robe herself this time. Elijah slowly looked up at her and frowned.

"So this is what it take? For me to be on my knees?" He stood.

"No Lijah." She whispered and began to undo his pants. She than grabbed his hand and lead them to the bed. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way." She whispered as she laid down and pulled him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back. "I want this. I want you."

Elijah nodded and pushed himself into her. Both of their mouths hung open as a moan poured through. He smiled as she clenched around him, her heat wrapped around him like a blanket. "Harder." She whispered grabbing onto his shoulders.

Elijah nodded but quickly pulled out of her causing her to whimper. "Turn around. He order sternly, but she obeyed.

He roughly pushed into her from behind and thrusted into with all his strength causing her to moan. Caroline felt his hand roughly on her head as he continued to slam into her. Her fingers clawed the bed but neither heard the door opened till it was to late.

When Caroline felt Elijah's movements stop she quickly opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue ones staring back at her. Her breath hitched and she felt her heart stop. Elijah quickly covered them both and let out a chuckle.

"Niklaus, I didn't know you would come so early."

"Yeah well neither did I." He whispered not letting his gaze leave Caroline.

And as if things couldn't possibly get worst Liam began to cry again. Elijah kindly handed Caroline back her robe and she quickly put it on.

"I'm so sorry brother, this isn't how I wanted y'all two to meet. Niklaus this is Caroline. Caroline this is nice to let you."

Caroline breath was still heavy as she reached her hand out towards him. "Caroline, nice to meet you." She greeted.

"Niklaus, but you may call me Klaus." He said equally nervous. He rose her hand to his lips to kiss it, but she pulled away before he got the chance.

"Sorry Niklaus, but my son his crying." She said bitterly pushing past him.

By the time she got to Liam's door he had stop crying she was going to leave till she saw it cracked open a little and head a woman's voice.

Caroline slammed the door open and saw a brown haired girl holding her baby.

"Who the fuck are you?" Caroline yelled roughly taking Liam from her arms and rocked him on her shoulder. As if it were planed both Klaus and Elijah came running in the room.

"This is Tatia." Klaus said quickly walking over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "My wife."

Caroline nodded and felt her eyes began to get watery. "Your wife! Wow that's amazing." She said in a whispered tone. "So y'all love each other."

Tatia smiled and nodded while hugging Klaus tighter. "As Klaus tells me, he fell in love with me the moment he saw me."

Caroline's fake smiled grew as Liam began to wiggle in her arms. "Wow he fell in love with you first. That's amazing."

"Well love," Elijah stared wrapping an arm around her. "That's how it was for us. You were still heartbroken by some bastard when our parents site us up two years ago."

"I was, wasn't I." Caroline laughed looking at Klaus. She softly cleared her throat and smiled through the pain. "Not to be rude, but may you please leave the room. I must tend to my baby."

"I'll do it, you've been watching him all day. Just go wash up and make dinner." Elijah said taking Liam from her arms.

Caroline slowly nodded and walked to her room so she could quickly get dress. She walked down stairs where Elijah and Tatia were talking. She looked over and saw Liam bouncing up and down smiling on Elijah's knee as he looked up at his dad and Elijah looked down at his son. The site made her smile.

"You have a beautiful family." Klaus said pulling her out of her thoughts. His voice made her jump. The same soft sexy voice that once told her he could never love, but more importantly never love her.

"Yes. I do." She said walking to the kitchen and began to take out the ingredients to make soup.

"Someone is a bit feisty." Klaus joked wearing the smiling that made her fall in love with him.

"One of the many things I loved about you."

"You mean didn't love." Caroline spat walking around the the cabinet and pulled out some spies.

"I really thought you would be over this by now." Klaus whispered walking towards hers.

"I gave you everything I had, Klaus, I'm even lucky Elijah stayed with me when he found out I was a virgin, and of course I wouldn't be over it. I gave you years of my life, of my love that I will never get back. You left Klaus, you left and I thought I would never have to see you again, but here you are now in my house with a girl that you love, so no klaus I'm not over it because all I know is that she had something that I didn't for you to love her and as much as I don't want the answer I can't help but to think why?" Caroline whispered, but yelled at the same time. "Why did the heartless Niklaus Mikaelson who literally run out of town after I said I loved him, finally found love in a brown haired bitch." Caroline said roughly stabbing his chest with her finger.

Klaus stood speechless as Caroline smiled and fixed the collar to his shirt. He never could get them to have a even fold. "Don't worry about it, Klaus. Your heartbreak lead me to be an better things. I actually learned what true love was like." Caroline whispered. It wasn't all a lie. The only good thing that came out of Elijah's and Caroline's marriage was Liam.

Caroline began to cut the meat when Klaus leaned on the counter towards her. "Well, love-"

"It's Caroline to you." She cut him off not bothering to look up at him.

Well Caroline, if that is the case I hope you don't mind that Elijah has offered to let us stay for the next couple of weeks to 'catch up'" as soon as the words left his mouth Caroline head popped up surprise, and she felt the blade of the knife cut into her hand.

"Fuck!" She shouted running towards the sink. Elijah quickly ran in with Tatia who was yet again holding Liam which made her blood boiled.

"Caroline are you fine?" Elijah asked walking towards her when he saw the blood.

"Yeah, the knife just slipped." She whispered looking at Klaus who grabbed her hand and helped wiped the blood away.

"Where's the alcohol?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"In the fourth cabinet to your left." Klaus quickly got it and gripped Caroline's wrist tightly.

"This is going to sting." Before Caroline could respond he poured some on the wound and she bit her lip.

She looked at klaus with hatred as he wrapped the wound up.

"I'll make dinner." Tatia offered handing Liam to Elijah.

"Fine whatever." Caroline mumbled as Klaus wrapped her hand.

* * *

After everyone was in bed Caroline who was yet again wearing her silk nightgown, her hair was cascading down her back in perfect curls walked to the rooms downstairs to make sure all the lights were off. When Caroline walked into the main room she saw the shadow of a person. She walked towards the other end of the sofa and saw Klaus nursing a cup of bourbon of his hand.

"What are you doing down here?" Caroline asked walking over to him.

He gave her an once over and smiled.

"Just thinking about how fucked up our lives are." Caroline eye squinted as she walked towards him and say beside him.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" She whispered. Their legs brushed against each other and Caroline forgot how good it felt to have him near. "After all this time why come back now?" Caroline asked staring that the fire.

"I missed you." Klaus admitted with a sigh. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "The truth is I haven't stop thinking about you."

Caroline gasped and pulled her hand back. "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Come back in my life and show me that I was never good enough for you and how a girl like Tatia is."

"Please Caroline, that's what's so fucked up. I don't love Tatia. I never did and,"

"And you never will." Caroline finished for him. "You forget Klaus you already gave me this same speech."

"Yeah but I mean it with her."

"Klaus, I'm married, I have a son that I love."

"Come on love, we both know you don't love Elijah, we both know he can never make you feel like I can." Caroline sigh and closed eyes as Klaus put his hand under the silk gowned that went to her knee. "He could never make you feel everything I could make you feel."

"You're right. He never let me feel the pain of a broken promise of never leaving." Caroline said standing up and moved his hand from her thigh.

"Don't act like in the only one who broke a promise. You promised not to be like the other girls and fall in love with him."

"And I never did." Caroline spat back taking a step back. "No matter how much I care for your brother, I could never love him like I loved you."

Klaus stared in her eyes as he took her hand in his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to slowly move I an unheard beat. Caroline let her head rest on his shoulder as he slowly moved around with her. She miss this. She missed him, even with all the pain he caused her. "No matter how much I care for him, I never truly loved Elijah, my heart has and will always belong to you." Caroline confessed lifting her head to his. Klaus smiled and leaned into kiss her but she took a step back. "But cheat on him, is something

I would never do. Let alone in his own house." Caroline went on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"You broke my heart Nik, I can't just forget that." Caroline took a step back and wiped a stray tear. "Goodnight Klaus, Tatia is probably waiting for you."

Caroline began to walk up the stairs when she heard the sound if glass breaking followed by sobbing. With each step she found it harder to keep going up to her room with his brother.

When Caroline made it to hers and Elijah's room she heard the sound of woman's laugher. She opened the door and saw Tatia wearing one of Caroline's nightgowns and holding Liam. "What's going on?" She asked trying to hide her anger.

"Oh Tatia just came to get something to wear. On her way here she said Liam was crying." Elijah answered quickly taking Liam from Tatia's arms.

"That's weird I just put him down, and I didn't hear him."

"Yeah well he wasn't crying that loud I just didn't want to bother you." Caroline smiled and walked towards Tatia and grabbed her hand.

"Allow me to show you your room."

Caroline pulled Tatia who followed her like a drag doll. When in front of the room Caroline turn around and gave Tatia a death glare. "I don't know how long you will be here but for how ever long that is don't touch my son, and stay away from my husband." Caroline threaten.

"Why? Afraid I'll steal him away from you?" Tatia smirked.

"Touch my son again and I will kill you." Caroline said taking a step closer. "And stay the fuck away from my closet."


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline watched bitterly as Tatia kissed Klaus's cheek every moment she got. She would laugh when there was nothing to laugh about and she left long touches upon Elijah's arms and hands every chances she got.

Caroline held Liam in her arms and tried to get him to stop wiggling and crying. "Maybe you should change is diaper." Tatia said with a fake smile.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and looked at Tatia with pure hatred. "I'm sorry are you a mom?" Caroline snapped. "No you're not, so don't tell me what you thing I need to do with my son. If you knew anything you would know this is cry number 2, he his hungry."

Klaus smiled at Caroline while Elijah scolded her. "I was just trying to help." The girl whispered.

"Caroline maybe you should go feed him."

"I'll join you." Klaus smiled wanting to leave the table.

"That's not a good idea, Caroline's hasn't switch the the bottle yet, she still…"

"Still what?" There was a long pause till Caroline groaned.

"I breast feed." Caroline said. She handed Elijah, Liam, and began to unbutton her dress top. She took him back before turning back to the table. "And if klaus wanted to come her can, it's not like he will be sucking my nipple." Caroline mumbled walking up the stairs.

"I've always wanted to see breast feeding." Klaus smirked quickly following her. The thought of him sucking on her breast made his pants tighten.

Caroline walked to Liam's bedroom and sat on the rocking chair beside the window. She heard the door open and knew it was Klaus walking in.

He watch silently as she pulled the top of her dress down and he saw her dusty pink nipple. He tried not to thing about how uncomfortable his pants became. He watched as she took her time to lift Liam towards her breast. Klaus watched as Liam's mouth moved towards her nipple and latched on after smelling his mothers milk.

Caroline smiled as Liam began to drink milk and one of his hand landed on the top of her chest. "You two are beautiful." Klaus whispered.

Caroline looked up and smiled. "Really? I'm breast feeding." She laughed.

"I know."

Caroline looked away and blushed. "Elijah doesn't like seeing me like this, he says it grosses him out."

"You could never gross me out." Caroline's lips stayed in a smile as their eyes never lift each other. She open her mouth say something, but it turn into a moan of pain. "Ow!" She cried with a laugh.

Klaus quickly went by her side and grabbed her hand. "What happen? What's wrong?"

Caroline pulled Liam away and rubbed his small head. "When he finishes he always bites down just to let me know." Caroline laughed and looked up at Klaus. "Sometimes he even bites harder than you used to." Caroline's eyes widen and she quickly closed her eyes. "That was so inappropriate."

Klaus ignored her and lifted his hand to the top of her breast. He let his thumb brush her swallow nipple while never moving her eyes from him.

Caroline felt like she forgot to talk. She couldn't tell him no, or she couldn't tell him to keep going. She didn't know what to say. "I doubt that." He whispered lowering his head to her chest and kissed it softly.

Caroline bit her lip and tried to hold back the moan, but she couldn't. "Where are you doing?" She asked.

"Kissing the pain away." Those two words made Caroline's eyes snapped open and quickly pulled away. She grabbed her top of her dress and pulled it over her chest. "You should leave."

"Caroline,"

"Please." She started. "Leave."

Caroline rocked Liam in her arms as he feel asleep. Her mind drifted back to Klaus's. He was touching her, and kissing her breast like he used to. She felt a pool of heat hit her core and Caroline rocked back and forward on her feet uncomfortable. How could he break her heart, and then just come back and make her feel like how he used to. How could he easily get her to love him again?

She placed Liam down and began to walk back downstairs where she heard the sound of whispered voices.

"You just let her talk to me like that." Tatia snapped.

"What did you want me to say? She's my wife." Caroline's eyes narrowed. She moved her hair from her ear to hear better.

"Well what about me, don't I matter?" Caroline rolled her eyes to herself. Why would she think that?

"Of course you do, it's just…" Caroline waited on edge as Elijah carefully picked his words. "Caroline will always be the one for me."

"Please, if she were the one for you, you wouldn't come to me after during the year when you had 'late nights at work'." Caroline tried to tell herself she was hurt, she tried to tell herself that she felt betrayed, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Sure she did feel a bit of pain but it almost felt like a since of relief in some odd way.

Caroline decided to make herself know to the couple. She walked down the stairs and walked past Elijah and Tatia acting as natural as she could. She had a foot in the kitchen when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Caroline." Elijah said with a smile. Caroline turn with a fake smile of her own.

"Elijah." Caroline smiled. She watched as Tatia walked in the kitchen and she decided to have some payback from this morning. She knew Tatia was all over Klaus on purpose. She knew something was between them.

Caroline quickly pulled Elijah into a hard kiss which he rapidly responded to. Caroline kissed Elijah with her eyes wide open as she stared hard at Tatia.

* * *

Tatia shook her head and stormed out the room. She ran up the stairs and walked straight into the guest room. She ran into a hard chest sending her a few steps back. She looked up and saw Klaus with an annoyed face. "What do you want?"

"I was looking for Caroline."

"Why?"

"Because." Klaus said. He tried to move pasted her but she stopped him.

"Because why?" Klaus silent looked at the ground and kicked his feet around. "Really! You love her!" She heard Klaus scoffed.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I see the way you look at her." Tatia voice turn into a sassy weapon. "You love her, but you can never have her. You crave her, but she would never want you. She is your brothers wife."

"She was mine first!" Klaus snapped grabbing Tatia by the arms roughly. Tatia smiled at his words before yanking her arm away from him.

"Good to know."

* * *

Caroline pulled away from Elijah with a Victory smile. Tatia didn't know who she was messing with. This is Caroline family Tatia is trying to destroy. Sure she wasn't that bothered by Elijah's afire. It stop her from feeling guilty when Klaus touched her or whenever she had dirty thoughts about him. She walked to the sink and began to clean the few dishes. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and began to kiss her neck. Elijah's scent filled her nose. Caroline turned her head to object, but moaned as his hands came up to her breast. "We shouldn't be doing this. Klaus and Tatia are just a few room away." Caroline said trying to fight away the pleasure of Elijah squeezing her breast.

"Then we better be quite." Elijah mumbled against her soft pale skin. Caroline knew in some way this was worst than Klaus leaving her. Her husband was having an affair for months and here she is letting him touch her.

"Elijah, we can't." Caroline moaned pushing his hands down and away from her breast.

"What happened you no letting me feel so alone anymore?" Elijah said. She felt his smirk on her shoulder. He was always going to bring that up, but she didn't want to have sex with Elijah knowing Klaus was just a room away.

"Elijah please, not now." She tried to say more sternly, but failed as he cupped her through her night dress. He moved in front of her and she felt him tracing his finger across her panties.

"You are all wet for me." Actually she was all wet from Klaus kissing and touching touching her breast. No she couldn't think about Klaus right now. No when her husband was practically fingering her.

"Elijah, please." She whispered. She hadn't notice but she was crying. When did she start crying? "I don't want to do this right now." Elijah quickly pulled back seeing her tears.

"I'm sorry." He started but Caroline shook him off. She was so mad.

How could Klaus come back and act as if nothing happened? How can he make her feel everything she tried so hard to hide? How can he make her think of him when her husband is touching her? How could Elijah cheat on her over and over again? How could the man who was suppose to love her and be by her side through thick and thin just toss it alway like nothing.

"I'm going up stairs." She whispered. She walked up the stairs and saw Liam's bedroom door open. "If that bitch is in there." Caroline mumbled to herself.

"What did I say about being in here?" Caroline snapped pushing the door fully open to see Klaus sitting on the rocking chair with a sketch book in had. She remembered when he used to draw her during their time together. Some were fully clothed, some times she was wrapped in the cover, and others she just naked.

"Sorry love, your son is just so beautiful. He is a spitting image of his mother, and I just needed to get him down in the books." Caroline blushed and walked towards the crib. Liam was sitting up and playing with toys. He was truly beautiful. Dare she say perfect.

"I would to draw the two of you." Caroline smiled and began to laugh.

"Please when ever you drew me our clothes never stayed on."

Klaus laughed and stood from the rocking chair. "They will this time." Caroline smiled and laughed.

"Fine, but when?"

"Tomorrow. Elijah will be at work and Tatia will be god knows where." Caroline felt nervous. Her and Klaus would be home alone all day.

"Fine, but you will have to cook me breakfast, and afterwards rub my sore muscles from having to sit still for so long." Caroline said in a seductive voice. "Deal." Caroline smiled holding her hand out towards Klaus.

Klaus looked down at her hand and took it in his. It took everything in him not to pull her in his arms and kiss every inch of her body.

"Deal."


End file.
